


Oh no, ho'

by 3White_Mage3



Category: The Losers (2010) RPF, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ was up there showing his religion and Cougar's stomach pains were hitting a crescendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no, ho'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts), [Saral_Hylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/gifts).



> Doing this just to yank Woody's and God's Little Shepherd's chains. They know who they are and why I'm doing this.  
> All love to Pat Benatar and I hope she sees the humor in this. No harm is intended nor would I ever wish to impinge her rights in any way. Same with the PS Boys. Love you guys.

It was nearly midnight during 80s night at Club Metro when the lights went down, the music volume went even higher than it had been, the crowd started screaming, and Jensen was up there doing what had made him rich and famous, namely sulking/slutting around in a pair of square cut briefs while the cameras went off like strobe lights. Cougar was only grateful that this time the underwear was dark blue and, while they certainly didn't hide anything, they didn't accentuate the tube running down his boyfriend's left thigh. He had seen Jake in underwear which literally showed the guy's religion and nothing gave the former sniper-turned-bodyguard and long-time lover an ulcer faster than those magazine spreads.

Just as if he had summoned the devil, the pulsing background music hit the line, " _You know you're already my obsession...love is more than a one way reflection, stop using sex as a weapon_ " and Jake began moving in an even more sinful way on the stage, leering over the top of his Aviators at Cougs while the frenzy of camera flashes crescendoed and the crowd practically moaned aloud. Cougar himself groaned, realizing that this was part of the joy of appearing at the hottest club in Chelsea and then popped yet another antacid tablet in the hopes of quelling the swelling pains in his stomach.

Of course it would be at that moment, as the Mexican man was digging for a fresh roll of medicine, that some beeyatch would choose to up her game from throwing her panties at Jake -- something which Cougar really had no problems with, given what he knew of Jake's attitudes toward those particular undergarments -- but her mistake was trying to scramble up onto the stage. She might have made it too if she had put more effort into actually CLIMBING and less into grabbing. Her boobs hadn't even cleared the lip of the stage before Cougar was out of the shadows and in front of her pushing her back into the group of fans in the pit. He darted a quick smirk to his boyfriend when the over-achieving woman yelped as her rack slid down the lip of the platform and she fell backwards into the man with the camera right behind her. It was simply fortuitously that the man happened to be a photographer for the magazine which insisted on spending more pages on Jake's rumored personal life than on his career successes. The magazine which had made the fatal mistake -- in Cougar's opinion - of publishing a story implying that Jensen was dating the hot young Australian actor from Pacific Rim and True Blood.

Cougar was the one who knew that his Jake had a graduate degree from MIT and could run circles intellectually around 95 plus percent of the people on this planet. He also knew where the money came from for the fancy apartment on Sutton Place in New York and for the plane tickets to Italy or India for their vacations. Didn't mean he had to like it, and everyone in the business knew to watch out for the silent, brooding guy in the banged-up cowboy hat. Because he was the guy who wanted that world-famous ass -- but more importantly the man attached to it -- in his bed every night. Cougar knew that it was his face and his lips which were the ones JJ went to sleep to every night and woke to every morning. After so many years together and so much history, he didn't see that changing and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way.

He knew and, to some degree, accepted the pitfalls of being committed to the hottest male underwear model in the world. Carlos had known ever since he and Jake had chosen not to renew their army commitments and when his partner-for-life had been "discovered" working as the tech specialist at the Best Buy in Boston's Back Bay area, where they were living at the time. He could've stayed happy working days in the bike shop while JJ helped old ladies activate their smart phones, but he also knew that Jake wanted the money that could come from two years in the spotlight before some younger, sexier, more of-the-moment kid knocked him off the pedestal which was public opinion. For now he accepted his role during working hours of being the guy who kept the fans -- male and female alike -- from touching what was his.

The ones who understood the rules of the game were the people in the industry -- they were the ones who got the fact that no one, no how was going to lay hands on the model. They were not the hundreds of fans who were the foundations of Jensen's fame and fortune, like the people who were here tonight in Manhattan's hottest club for Jensen's company's promotion. Saturday night was men's night at Club Metro and that meant most of the underwear sailing toward Jake on stage over the 15 minutes of his performance consisted primarily of jock straps and briefs -- with a few panties thrown in. Surprisingly, in Carlos's experience, the gay men were typically much more considerate than the university girls and the middle-aged, out-to-find-some-excitement-in-their-lives women who otherwise flocked to Jake's events and who tried to grab themselves a piece of momentary heaven.

Back in the moment it was as the music change that caused Carlos to notice that his JJ was starting to get flushed and his moves were flagging ever so slightly, something noticable only to him. Meanwhile all the blazing, effervescent glory which was Jensen continued to be pounded visually and viscerally through super-sized video screens into the crowd as they writhed to the Pet Shop Boys. It was theme nights like this evening which brought out the more moneyed types, Cougar knew, and that was supposed to make it worthwhile. 

Cougs glared hard at a well-built hairy guy trying to climb up on the far side of the stage and that was enough to get the guy to sink back into the pit without the bodyguard's "assistance". That's when the thrumming, bass-ridden strains, " _I've got the brains, you've got the looks_ " hit the garage-sized speakers on either side and Jake threw his boyfriend a needy look as he began to sink toward the floor of the stage.

Anyone in the seething crowd would have thought it was just another smooth, sexy move, but Cougar was out there in a flash with his hands around his lover's waist, whispering, "let's go home, amor, I've got you".

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
